Puppet Master
by The Red Scar
Summary: Havik is watching over the realms planning how he could show them the true meaning of Chaos. To do this he must manipulate the warriors of Mortal Kombat as well as the Elder Gods themselves.
1. It Begins

Mortal Kombat is owned by Midway and not me. Also the song Between the Lines is owned by Atmosphere.

Chapter 1- One of Those Days

A/N: Just to let people know Reptile is in his Deadly Alliance skin. Just because it is the coolest!

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Truth and Punishment

Reptile's stomach growled as he wandered the halls of Shao Kahn's old fortress in search of something to devour. Usually he wouldn't have to scavenge the halls for a meal but for the last three months the food storage was decreasing steadily. The entire food storage was bare by now; it has been shrinking rapidly ever since the Order Realm's Seidan Guard cut off all of Shao Kahn's supply routes. Lead by no other than the orderly pain in the ass, Hotaru.

Having no food in the fort was really starting to piss everyone off. Especially when it came to the Tarkaiens who now believe that cannibalism is the best strategy. Reptile stopped approaching there encampment ever since a starved solder got so desperate for food that he jumped on the raptor's back and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Reptile on the other hand didn't waste his energy in being angry at the world. Instead he started to use tap into his primal instincts to survive, by eating any small creature that was unfortunate enough to cross the hungry raptor's path. In fact the raptor was on the trail of a large Outworld rat that might hold his hunger at bay. Reptile flicked his tongue out into the air and sniffed it a few times as he slowly stalked down the halls.

Finally Reptile spotted the large Outworld rat crawling threw the halls, deciding that the vermin would hold him over for a while reptile got ready to attack. Opening his mouth Reptile's long and deadly tongue shot out and wrapped around the huge rat before shooting back into Reptile's awaiting maw. The rat let out a dying shriek as Reptile bit down on it, ensuring an easy passing before he swallowed the rat whole. As Reptile swallowed the large beast he heard a high pitch shriek of rage. Turning in surprise he saw no other than the human/tarkata Mileena giving Reptile a death glare.

"The gods damn you!" She yelled at the raptor that just blinked in confusion at her anger, Mileena who saw the confused look on Reptile's face snarled "I've been hunting that damn creature for well over an hour only to find that you grabbed him in a matter of seconds." She screeched her explanation to the lizard.

Reptile rolled his eyes "We'll eating giant rat's just doesn't seem like something that Shao Kahn's daughter should be resorted to." Reptile replied.

Mileena crossed her arms and frowned under he veil, "Well what can you expect? I haven't had a bite to eat in day's weeks even!"

Reptile nodded noticing that some of Mileena's ribs where showing. "We'll just to let you know, I'm in the same situation you are in. As well as everyone else."

"I don't care!" Mileena screamed as the very last ounce of sanity left her, "I'm freaking starving to death! I need something to eat before I wither away! I mean look at me! You can see my bones showing and everything." She yelled, then her emotion changed from one of self-pity to one of horrible anger. "I am going to KILL that damn Hotaru if I ever get my hands on him!" She started the suddenly turned away from Reptile and started to kick the wall in her anger. "I'll kill him slowly, I'll beat him and starve him! See how he likes it! And when he gets despite for food I'll just shove glass shards down his throat! And…"

Reptile blinked a few time in surprise as Mileena snapped and continued to go into detail of how she'll kill Hotaru if he is ever unlucky enough to fall into her hands. Sighing Reptile held his hands up to the enraged tarkata/human clone. "OK, ok!" He yelled bringing Mileena out of her rant. "Look I'll find you something to eat. Ok?"

Mileena smiled under her veil at the thought of a free meal. "Really?"

"Yes."

"FINALLY!" She yelled for no reason. "And be quick about it!"

Reptile nodded and walked off muttering, "Being starved can change even the most serious people." as he searched the fortress for another large rat or any other nutritious meal.

Reptile finally found the sent of another meal that the crazy bitch Mileena could eat. He was glad he finally found something for her before she just decided to bite a chunk off his tail of something. He followed the sent, flicking his tongue as it leads him into a food storage room, which was bare by now. He looked around the room for what ever could hold the smell but found nothing. Blinking and tilting his head in confusion he started for the opposite ends of the room.

But as he reached the other end the door suddenly slammed making the raptor jump into the air. Quickly he turned to the door expecting to see someone standing there, yet no one was there. He looked around the room flicking his fork tongue trying to pick up a sent.

"_I'm over here if you are wondering." _Came a dark voice that came from behind Reptile. The lizard jumped in the air and quickly turned to come face to face with a horrid looking warrior. A hooded warrior stood before Reptile dressed in a black robe that covered his face in shadows. The only thing that could be seen was his glowing pail eyes. _"I suppose you are Reptile."_ He said sizing up the lizard with his horrid eyes.

Reptile didn't respond, instead he quickly grabbed a sword from his back and trusted it towards the man. The robed man side step the attack and brought his knee up into Reptile's stomach then quickly brought an elbow down on the back of Reptile's neck. Reptile fell to the ground hard but as soon as he hit he threw a sweeping kick at the robed man who simply jumped over it. Hissing in anger Reptile rolled away from the man and spit a large ball of acid at the man who just walked to the side and avoided it completely, when I said he walked past the attack I mean he didn't side step it he literally turned away from Reptile put his hands behind his back and casually strolled away as if he knew that the acid ball would miss or just didn't care. Reptile hissed at the man continued to just walk away from him not even looking at his opponent.

"_Maybe we can have that discussion that I desired._" He said the looked over his shoulder at Reptile. "_Or we can resume the battle, just know this; I don't want anything but for you to learn the truth_."

Reptile tilted his head a little then let out a small growl as he let his curiosity get the best of him "… ok what is it?" he hissed

The robed man smiled and turned to face the raptor. _"Let me thank you for allowing me to speak, but before begin let me introduce myself_." He said as he pulled his hood back then bowed. "_I am known as Havik, the Cleric of Chaos._" Havik smiled as well as he could with his skeletal jaw.

Reptile was surprised at Havik's inhuman look but he wasn't speechless, in his life he's seen much worst faces in his life in Outworld. "What is this… truth that you want me to hear so badly?"

"I can't just tell you, that would be to simple." Havik said as he reached inside of his robe and brought out a small black book and held it out to Reptile. "Here, take this." Reptile took the book and opened it; he flipped a few pages and blinked confusingly.

"Err," he said gazing up from the book with a confused look

Havik razed one of his eyebrows "You do know how to read… right?"

Reptile shook his head "No… Shang Tsung didn't think it was necessary when it came to my training."

Havik sighed and held out his hand, slowly an orb of white formed in his hand then suddenly shot out and crashed into Reptile. Reptile gasped as he felt a rush of knowledge hit him head on.

"Enjoy your knew ability." Havik said as he turned and walked to the closed door. "One more thing-" He said as he opened the door "If you need my help just call my name." And with that he walked threw the door and slammed it shut. Reptile blinked at the door and looked back down at the book. Slowly he opened it to the first page and read the title that was sketched into the page.

"WAR JOURNAL BY: SHAO KAHN"

Seen ends and fades into black, Havik's voice is heard over the darkness

"It finally begins…"

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Enter Movie Intro

(Song: Between The Lines By- Atmosphere)

_**(What it tis it taint, & what it taint it tis**_

_**It's the theme of where we're going)**_

You see Reptile standing on a cliff looking over Outworld holding the book that Havik gave him.

_**(See the policeman, notice the lonely man**_

_**How do you think he keeps his head on straight)**_

Hotaru is ordering his Seidan guards around the cliff with Shao Kahn's fortress in the background

_**(Can you feel his rhythm? What do you think he visions**_

_**When he squints at the line from behind those shades**_

_**Feel the summer's crest, overdressed**_

_**So much sweat, his skin begins to chafe)**_

Johnny Cage is punching a large sandbag as sweat drips off his chin. He delivers a hard punch and smiles as the bag flies off the chain and slams into the wall.

_**(It's the surface sweat the nervous mess**_

_**Overbearing and jaded from carrying the weight**_

_**Irritated and constipated**_

_**And its all covered player hated, funneled and consolidated)**_

Camera changes to Earth Realm and a huge white building with two large golden letters engraved into the front; SF

_**(Into the shell of one man with a gun**_

_**Riding that thin line between the program and the sun**_

_**And I don't hate you, trying to relate to**_

_**Wishing you could find a trap door to escape through)**_

Kenshi walked down the hall holding onto a handle bar that was specially designed just for him. He smiles and greets everyone that walks by as though he could see them perfectly.

_**(But if I see you, as a threat to my seedling or my sibling**_

_**Ill die to pull the plug on your machine)**_

Jax is lifting at least 1000 pounds of weight with his robotic arms. He smiled and dropped the weight, smashing into the metal floor and creating a large dent in the metal floor.

_**And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody**_

_**And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody**_

_**(Can you see her?**_

_**She spends her whole day in a theater**_

_**Living her time in the life that she would prefer**_

_**& She stirs nothing, comes & goes she wishes**_

_**Surroundings oblivious to her whole existence)**_

Sonya sat at her desk looking at a pile of forms. She sighed and looks at an old move collecting dust in one of her open drawers.

_**(But if they only knew**_

_**About the thoughts that she can't seem to stop from coming through**_

_**Coming across**_

_**At a loss for dialogue**_

_**Walking through the fog**_

_**With her eyes closed & her mind gone)**_

She looks at forms again and quickly pulls them into a neat pile and placed it into a briefcase. Grabbing the movie she stands up and walks out the door.

_**(And now she lives in the films that she sees**_

_**And daydreams that she kills us repeatedly**_

_**I'm impressed with the tolerance she brandishes**_

_**If it was me, I would snapped from the sheer over anxiousness**_

_**Of waiting for the day she strolls through Muddy Waters**_

_**And slaughters sons & daughters and bloodies mothers and fathers)**_

Sonya walks home and drops the briefcase in the hall as she made her way to the bedroom. Sliding the movie into the TV and crawling into bed she grabbed the remote and pressed, "play".

_**(Lovely little casestudy castaway cutie**_

_**Masturbating in back of that matinee movie)**_

On the screen the words "Staring Johnny Cage" appeared,

_**And someday, one day, when the credits roll**_

_**She'll hold a pocket full of gunplay for the ignorant souls**_

_**Then we'll know what depth awake touches sleep**_

_**Make me walk the thin line between shallow and deep)**_

_**(And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody)**_

_**(And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody (my body)**_

_**(He used to write his rhymes and recite his lines all the time**_

_**Sometimes he'd make them up right off the top of his mind)**_

Baraka walked on screen looking around his encampment of Tarkata's and the burning bodies on the stakes.

_**(After doing shows for years, getting respect from peers**_

_**Killed the ego, looking at these people like they weird)**_

As Baraka looks at his camp the camera pans out to show Mileena watching the Tarkata leader walking around his solders.

_**(Road trips, turn to head trips**_

_**Became a hunger for sedatives and eccentric etiquette**_

_**Optimism needs to feed off self-esteem**_

_**But it seems as if he doesn't see it or hasn't felt a thing)**_

The camera pans out even more to show Shang Tsung congaing a fireball in his hand. Looking at the newly setting sun he starts to toy with it in his hand.

_**(Records sell well but still underground**_

_**Travels town to town**_

_**Holding hands with fans that love his sound**_

_**When it comes around lets hope you can enjoy it**_

_**Don't slow down momentum, afraid he might destroy it)**_

Seen changes to Quan Chi as he looks away from the sun and walks in the opposite direction.

_**(When he stops to shake the hand, I doubt they understand**_

_**That here now stands only the shadow of a man**_

_**Having a hard time with life on a drum roll**_

_**Walking that high-wire, passing it off is humble)**_

Noob walks around the empty halls of the halls alone. He looks around the large empty room as he thinks about how he is now alone. Suddenly Smoke walks on to the seen drawing Noob's attention.

_**(But it's a thin line, between screams and smiles**_

_**Seen the miles, wishing he can go home & read to his child**_

_**But tonight's the last day, put the butt in the ashtray**_

_**Locked the door and slit both of his wrists backstage)**_

Finally it shows Scorpion standing on the tallest cliff miles over the fort. He closed his eyes for a moment then he opens them with a determined look and starts to descend.

_**(And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody (my body)**_

_**(And I just might just find somebody**_

_**And I just might just love somebody**_

_**And I just might just feel somebody**_

_**And I just might just kill somebody (my body)**_

_**(Onwards, forwards continuous, renaissance**_

_**Encore, ignorance wrapped inside of innocence**_

_**(Onwards, forwards continuous, renaissance**_

_**Encore, ignorance wrapped inside of innocence**_

_**(Onwards, forwards continuous, renaissance**_

_**Encore, ignorance wrapped inside of innocence**_

_**Nothing but love for the music and its offspring**_

_**Bouncing off the box springs just trying to make it to the crossings)**_

_**(I just might just...**_

_**I just might just...**_

_**I just might just... Fade out)**_

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reptile flicked to the first page and started to read the first lines but was interrupted when he heard the door behind him try to open. Quickly he shoved the book in his armor, as there was a knock on the door.

"REPTILE!" Mileena's voice rang out. "Reptile I know you're in there, I can smell you!" Mileena pounded on the door again even harder this time. Reptile quickly moved towards the door but stopped when the sent of food hit his nose. Sniffing the air he turned to see a black plate with gold outlining holding to large slabs of salted meat with a little card on top. He moved towards the dish and picked up the card.

'Think of this as a token of our new friendship; one is for you while the other is for you promise with Mileena.

_HAVIK_'

Reptile was shocked at the card. 'Just how much dose this Havik character know?' he thought as he picked up the chunk of meat. He sniffed it a few times then decided that it was eatable. Shoving one in his mouth he grabbed the other and walked to the locked door. Deciding that it was Havik's doing that locked the door he unhooked the lock and opened the door to show a very pissed off Mileena.

"Well?" she asked

Reptile rolled his eyes and handed the chunk of salted meat over to Mileena. "Here I found a piece of meat that the Tarkata's didn't get there hands on." Mileena stared at the meat before she grabbed it and ripped of her veil then finally shoved the salted food in her maw. Reptile turned his head as she ate, finding it to be very disturbing.

"Ah, that's much better." She said as she tied the veil back on her face. "Thanks, I guess." And with that she walked back down the hall.

Reptile started for his room deciding that it was best to look into the book as soon as possible. He finally got to the other side of the fort and entered his quarters. Walking to the room he locked the door and sat on an old cot. Then he pulled the book out of his armor and opened it again.

'**The First Tournament'**

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Havik walked upon a very unstable trail as he moved silently towards a large structure built into an icy mountain. Havik looked at the structure before moving inside, "_This is it._" He muttered to himself "_I can sense her essences_." He walked threw the cave searching the ground for something. He finally after a few moments he found some dirt that was recently upturned.

He held out his hands and muttered a few words as slowly a vortex appeared in the air. As the portal opened three skeletons with glowing red light in there eye sockets walked out each one holding a shovel. As the portal closed behind them the three started to dig up the grave.

After a few moments of digging the skeletons froze they threw their shovels to the side and reached into the hole grabbing hold of a decaying body. The pulled the corpse out from earth and threw it before Havik.

Havik kneeled at the body and waved his hand at the skeletons. The skeletons broke apart and fell to the ground; the red glow in their eye's fading.

"_So there you are."_ Me muttered, as he looked the body over. _"Outworld is falling into my plans quite nicely, I believe that we may be ahead of schedule even." _He held out his arm and clenched his fist, and on commanded a powerful green glow illuminated from his body. _"And because we are so far ahead."_ He aimed his fist at the corpse _"I think we can jump straight to phase 2."_ And with that he opened his hand and a blinding flash of green light shot out of his palm and into the body.

The body spammed as Havik's cleric magic forced the soul back into its body. _"Now Frost… we will start on Earth Realm together._" Havik said as he left the cave before Frost regained consciousness. But as he made his way out he froze in mid-step and tilted his head to the wind as if listening to something. _"Ah, Reptile is calling for me… I guess that he found the chapter that I wished for."_ He turned back to the unconsciousness Frost. "_We will meet again in a few months."_ He said and disappeared into the shadows.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Reptile threw another chair against the wall as he screamed out Havik's name once again.

"HAVIK SHOW YOURSELF NOW!"

"_Certainly." _Came the same bone chilling voice as before. Reptile turned to him and snarled.

"What the hell is this?" he screamed shaking the book at him

"_Are you displeased?"_ The dark cleric asked with the same evil grin as before plastered on his face.

Reptile's look of rage quickly converted into a look of total shock. "Am I displeased?" He repeated the words of the cleric in total dismay "What the hell kind of question is that? I'm not displeased I'm Fcking furious!" Yelled the raptor as he threw the book on the floor.

Havik walked over to the book and picked up the old war journal and flipped a few pages until it reached the topic of their "conversation".

**The Extermination of the Raptor's**

"_For some type of genius; I'm surprised at Shao Kahn's stupidity for writing every little dark secret down in a book. Not to mention how the book was so easy to attain."_ Havik said skimming the chapter for amusement

"Well that's the last mistake he'll ever make!" said the Raptor as he stomped to the door.

"_And just how are you going to kill the emperor of Outworld?"_

Reptile froze with his hand on the door handle, after a short period of silence Reptile finally spoke. "I'll find someway." He said and pulled the door open, only to find Havik leaning on the doorframe. Reptile gave a quick scream of surprise and stumbled back, tripping over his own tail and falling on the floor.

Havik chuckled at the raptor and walked back into the room closing the door behind him._ "Now, now you can't just let me down by running head first into every situation."_

Reptile quickly got to his feet and backed away from Havik. "Just what are you?"

Havik shrugged _"To tell you the truth I'm not to sure myself. I've been called so many things in the past century: a zombie, warlock, demon, Satan, Lucifer, Diablo, the list just doesn't end."_ Havik walked over to a broken table and sat in one of the only unbroken chairs in the room. He then clapped his hands twice and the table quickly flew back together. _"Please join me, we need to discuss the perfect way for you to seek your revenge."_

Reptile slowly moved to one of the chairs in the room and dragged it to the same table that Havik sat at. "Why are you helping me?"

"_You ask to many questions."_

"Well this one is important."

"_True… I want Shao Kahn dead."_

"Why?"

"_That question wasn't as important to you as the last one so I'll just ignore it."_ Reptile let out an annoyed growl _"Can we get back to business?"_

Reptile just sighed and nodded his head. "Very well, how do I kill Shao Kahn?"

"_First of all you need to get close enough to him to strike."_

"How the hell do I do that?"

"_You need to get him to respect you enough so he'll choose you to be his personal guard."_

"What? He'llnever choose me over the others!"

"_Oh really? Who_

"Anyone, Ermac, Goro, Mileena, Reiko, Kano, Noob and Smoke, Tanya, Shang Tsung hell he'll even choose Baraka over me!"

"_Well then you'll just have to out do them."_

Reptile stared at him as though he just grown a second head. "Out do them? All of them?" He asked

"_Yes."_

Reptile shook his head "No I can't, it's just impossible."

"_Why?"_

"Why? Have you even seen the other people living in this fort?"

"_Yes."_

"Then you should know why."

"_You should really stop doubting yourself."_

"You should stop overestimating me."

"_I'm not… look you need Shao Kahn dead and so do I, So let us work together on this one. If it will make you feel any better I'll help you take each step."_

Reptile propped his elbows on the table and put his head on his arms thinking. Havik waited for a few minuets letting the Raptor collect his thoughts.

"_Well?"_ Havik asked after period of three minutes in silence.

Reptile shook his head muttering, "Fine just let me finish Shao Kahn and we'll have a deal."

Havik nodded "_Agreed. Now let us speak of your first task, the biggest thing I can think of would be the extermination of the Seidan guards."_

Reptile's head shot up and stared at the cleric "What! Oh no there is no way that I'll be able to take the Seidan guard's on by myself." Reptile said in a panic "Shao Kahn already sent huge brigade's of Tarkatas, Shokans, and even Centaurs. But the guards have the high ground so they always win."

"_Do you know how?"_

"Well Baraka came back covered in a black dust saying that they have a new weapon, some sort of exploding powder."

Havik nodded _"Exactly, this powder is known as TNT powder or gun powder it is highly unstable therefore when so much as a spark hit's the powder it can be set ablaze."_

"All that aside we've never seen a weapon like it here in Outworld."

"_We'll you'll be the first Outworld'er to use it then."_

"I knew you where going to say something like that."

"_Then you agree that it's the best plan of action?"_

"Well even if I did Shao Kahn will never allow me to go into the Seidan encampment."

"_Who knows? He's getting desperate, in fact he's ordering for a meeting right now."_

Reptile looked at him in surprise. "He is?"

"_Yes, and I'll be with you in "spirit" at the conference."_

"What are you talking about?"

"_When you leave this room you'll see me waiting at the room where the meeting will be held. But it is just my spirit, something that only you can see. So try not to look at me or talk to me… you'll just look insane or something."_

Reptile was about to reply but a sudden knock on his door interrupted him. Standing he moved to the door and opened it to see a Tarkata solder.

"Emperor Shao Kahn is calling for a meeting." The Tarkata said and quickly moved on.

Reptile turned back to his room to find that it was no longer in shambles and that Havik was nowhere to be seen. "It's going to be one of those days." He muttered and walked out into the hall closing the door behind him.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-1½ Hour's Earlier-

Frost awoke in the cave as soon as Havik disappeared. She remembered the sound of a sinister voice… someone was talking to her but she didn't know who or what he or she said. All she knew was that she was suppose to be dead. Climbing to her feet she looked around the empty room.

"Hello?" she called out to who ever it was that spoke to her. "Come out I know someone's there!" but once again her only reply was the wind as it blew into the open cave. She inched her way out to the cave's opening expecting something to jump out at her. As she reached the mouth of the cave she finally relaxed and thought that there was no one watching her, she was completely alone.

She looked out from the cave, "Where am I?" she asked as she looked off the mountain. "Where's my Sifu? Where is everyone?"

Unknown to Frost there "was" someone who was watching her. Three people actually. Havik's personal warriors- Kabal, Kobra, and Kira where watching her from a cliff above her head.

"Is that the Ice Witch that Havik wants us to find?" Kobra asked looking at Frost wander aimlessly. "Ahh, she's alone and scared… my specialty." He said and chuckled.

Kabal shook his head at Kobra "No, we have our orders." He told the others. "We must do exactly as Havik says."

Kira nodded in agreement "Agreed."

"Fine… but sooner or later I want to meet with you boss Havik." Kobra said, so far Kabal was the only one in the group that has ever seen the unholy cleric.

"I cannot control Havik, he will show himself to you when he wishes it but for now we will do as he says.

Kobra and Kira nodded and all three jumped of the cliff. The three landed around the Lin Kuei surprising her before she jumped into a defensive position. Kabal held up both of his hands in a non-hostile look.

"Calm yourself Lin Kuei, we will not fight you." Kabal spoke

"How can I be so sure?" Frost asked

Kobra shrugged "You can't, you just have to take our word on it. Besides if we really wanted you dead I would of snapped your neck on my way down."

Kira sighed at Kobra's violent words "Kobra behave." She said then turned back to Frost "I am Kira." She started "This is Kobra and that masked man behind you is Kabal."

Frost thought for a while. "Ok if your not here to fight me why are you here? Also where are we?"

Kabal was the next to speak "We are standing near the base of a frozen mountain that was your tomb for three years. We are here because our master said that you needed redemption to your Grand Master Sub-Zero."

"Sub-Zero… my Sifu?"

"Yes." Kira nodded "He is in grave danger, come with us so we can save him and redeem you soul in his eyes."

"Danger? How? Why?" She asked but Kabal stopped her

"There is no time for questions. Do you wish to join us?"

Frost hastily nodded and Kabal reached into a pocket pulling out a small orb.

"Hold on to you lunch love." Kobra said, "This can be quite nauseating the first time." Before she could ask what he was talking about Kabal held the now glowing orb in the center of the group.

Frost screamed as she was pulled into the orb and instantly spit back out, only she wasn't in the mountains anymore. Now she was in a land filled with brimstone and lava. She gasped at the new surroundings.

"Come." Kabal said as he walked by her "There is no time to spare."

Frost followed Kabal as Kira and Kobra brought up the rear. Up ahead they herd the sounds of a struggle, Frost started to sprint to the sounds ignoring Kabal's warnings as she jumped past him. Then she saw the danger that her Sifu was in.

A black and silver robot had Sub-Zero arms locked behind his back while a Nether Realm wraith stood before the two. "Smoke…" The wraith said, "Help me dispose of him."

"Affirmative." The cyborg said as Noob approached the two

"SUB-ZERO!" Frost yelled as she jumped from her cover and threw a blast of ice at the wraith. Noob turned suddenly but was to slow to stop the ice blast from freezing him solid.

Spoke quickly let go of Sub-Zero's arms and kicked the Lin Kuei Grand Master in the back sending him flying and smash into Frost. Noob shattered the ice around him and turned to the two ice warriors. "Smoke is there anyone else in the area?"

"Scanning… affirmative three other beings is taking refuge behind those rock formations."

Noob nodded "Very well you take care of them and I'll take the Lin Kuei."

"Affirmative!" Smoke said as jet boosters appeared at the bottom of his feet as he shot into the air. Smoke flew right over the rocks before deactivating his boosters and falling in front of the three warriors.

"What the hell?" Kobra said when Smoke landed behind the group. "That damn woman blew our cover!" he yelled as he took out his weapon. Kira and Kabal followed his action as they surrounded the cyborg. "Ah well to bad it's three against one, this won't take long."

Kira was the first to move; she dived forward and thrust one of her daggers into Smoke's chest plate. The dagger shattered like glass when it smashed against Smoke's titanium alloy armor. Kira jumped back in shock, as she looked the Cyborg over to see her dagger didn't even scratch the paint.

Suddenly Kira, Kobra, and Kabal were very worried about the battles outcome. "Well…" Kobra started "This may take longer than expected."

Smoke didn't let anyone else get a first strike. Instantly he jumped in the air and kicked Kobra in the face throwing him back. And as soon as Smoke landed he jumped at Kabal who had his hook-swords in his hands. Kabal slashed his hook-swords at Smoke but before the blades could make contact the cyborg quickly shot his hands out and grabbed both swords in his metal hands. Smoke pulled the blades towards him throwing Kabal straight at him. Bringing his knee up he smashed it into Kabal's gut. As Kabal was doubled over Smoke grabbed the back of his neck and threw him 6 feet into the air.

Kira stepped away from the cyborg that was beating the living crap out of her comrades. After twisting Kobra into a knot and throwing over his shoulder his cold red eyes turned to her. Kira held out her dagger as Smoke got into another fighting stance, but the cyborg did something she didn't expect.

Smoke's metallic body suddenly became disfigured and he seemed to sink into the earth in a blink of an eye. Before Kira could even begin to wonder what just happened Smoke jumped out of the earth only a few inch's away from her and delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw. The Smokeycut (Actual attack from Deception) was powerful enough to send her body shooting up into a 110 degree angle into the sky before coming back down onto the ground, face first.

"It's going to be one of those day's…" She thought before making contact with the ground and loosing conciseness.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. The Nether Realm Battle Royal

Midway and **not** I own mortal Kombat.

Chapter 2- The Nether Realm Battle Royal

Review Reply: Nitara- no, Like stairs raills, there is a long line of bars that was implanted along the wall.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Frost? It can't be…" Sub-Zero said as his student helped him off the ground.

"It is Sifu, I'm back." She replied smiling under her mask.

"But you're dead. I buried you myself."

"I don't know how I'm back either, but I believe I have three friends that do."

Before the conversation could carry on any further Noob Siabot was back on his feet holding a hand full of shurikens. Taking one of the throwing stars he quickly whipped it at Frost. Sub-Zero saw the flying projectile soaring at Frost so in response he tackled her to the ground. The shuriken missed and harmlessly flew overhead but Noob had a lot more. Quickly he threw another seven, one after another. Sub-Zero and Frost quickly dived into a pile of large rocks to shield themselves from the wraiths attacks.

"Who's your friend?" Frost asked her Sifu as the sound of three shurikens flew into the rocks.

"He's my older brother." Sub-Zero said as he tried to mask the sorrow from his voice.

"WHAT!"

Suddenly Noob jumped out from the shadows and gave Sub-Zero three quick jabs in his chest then roundhouse kicked Frost in the head. The two Lei Kuei few apart as Noob summoned another set of shurikens from thin air.

"Be careful Frost!" Sub-Zero yelled as he shot an ice blast at his brother. "Noob can manipulate the shadows themselves!" Noob distorted his body into shadows letting Sub-Zero's ice blast phase threw him before turning back into a solid and throwing five continuous throwing stars at him. Sub-Zero took a step back and created a solid ice clone of himself. The shurikens embedded themselves into the clone and froze instantly as Sub-Zero palmed the ice clone forcing it to shatter into clusters of ice shards. The shards went flying straight at Noob who back flipped into the air and once again transformed into shadows. But this time he sank into the ground and disappeared.

Sub-Zero started to scan the battlefield looking for the wraith. Noob jumped out from a shadow that was in front of Sub-Zero and was about to deliver a fatal kick to the grandmasters neck when a large ice shard flew into his shoulder. He turned and glared at Frost who was the one to summon the frozen spear. Noob suddenly gave out another yell of pain as the shard froze everything it touched. He jumped away from Sub-Zero not giving his brother a chance to attack and yanked out the ice spear out of his shoulder. He then summoned more shurikens and threw at least fifteen of them at the same time towards Frost. Frost shot a large stream of ice from her hands at the ground, and then quickly she threw her arms into the sky and on command the ground froze and shot up making a large ice wall. All the shurikens hit the wall and froze over.

Frost turned her attention back to Noob with a cocky grin on her face but the Wraith was nowhere to be seen once again. Frost got into a defensive position waiting for Noob to jump out from the shadows… but he didn't. Instead she felt a hard punch slam into her stomach knocking all the air out of her lungs. She bent over in pain and unfortunately was suddenly hit with an uppercut on the jaw knocking her off her feet and onto her back. She looked around her but couldn't see what was attacking her. Before she could recover from the brutal uppercut she felt someone or something slam the heel of its foot into her forehead.

Frost was blacking out; she knew that if she got another powerful hit like that she would be knocked unconscious or killed. But before another powerful attack could be landed Sub-Zero ran over to her side and throwing ice blast in random areas around her. Finally it dawned on her: Noob was invisible.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kobra gave a hard right hook into Smoke's face screaming profanities at the cyborg. But as soon as the attack landed Kobra gave a yell of pain and jumped back waving his hand in the air. Smoke decided to add to his pain and elbowed Kobra in the chest instantly cracking a lot of his ribs. Kabal watched his pupil get his ass handed to him by the cyborg. Under his mask he was panicking. The cyborg was plated with an indestructible armor plating that he had no chance in breaking. His hook swords where useless when it came to attacking the robot so he knew that his fist's would even less effective. And to add to the misery Kira was unconscious and Kobra wasn't far behind, so in other words: he was royally screwed.

Smoke turned his attention off Kobra (who was holding his chest screaming in pain) and turned to Kabal. It seemed that the cyborg was finished with Kobra's ass whooping and was ready to move on.

"Target acquired." The cyborg said and dashed in Kabal's direction. Kabal knew he only had one chance for victory. Throwing his head back his facemask began to gathered energy from the air around him and quickly formed a plasma blast. Firing it at the cyborg and praying to the elder gods that it worked the blast hit Smoke head on, directly in the chest. The cyborg was thrown back by the attack and fell onto his back. Kabal smiled sinisterly under his mask when he saw a large visible crack in Smoke's armor, he knew he had a chance now.

Unfortunately that smile of his was short lived as well as Kabal's thoughts of victory when Smoke stood on his feet and held his hand out.

"Warning, unknown target poses moderate threat, now resorting to level 4 extermination." And with those words Smoke's hand started to change. First his hand shot up into a perfect 90-degree angel and his fingers transformed into five even cylinders that grew in length. His arm started to move around and the back part of Smoke's elbow dropped down making a large box that let out a line of what looked like small metal daggers. His wrist opened up and Smoke took the line of "daggers" then inserted them into his wrist. Smoke's fingers started to rotate around very quickly and Smoke grabbed the underside of his arm yanking it back Kabal herd a loud cocking sound. Kabal suddenly knew what Smoke was doing, Smoke just turned his entire right arm into a small gattling gun.

Kabal cursed and ran for his life as he heard Smoke's joints creek as he pointed his arm at the sprinting Black Dragon member. He divided behind a large rock pillar and covered his ears as Smoke let loose his first barrage of bullets. Smoke's gattling gun fired 1,200 rounds per minute so he very quickly started to tear threw Kabal's cover. Kobra herd the sudden rat-a-tat-tat of the gattling gun so he stopped moaning in pain enough to see Smoke's new weapon.

"Ah Hell, you've got to be kidding me!" Kobra yelled and struggled to his feet. He saw a large ditch in the earth that could shield him from Smoke's gunfire. Quickly he moved to the foxhole but on the way he saw Kira. Who was still unconscious He grabbed her and literally threw her threw the air and into the foxhole. He dived in after her and pressed his back against the hard rock.

"Man the Nether Realm sucks!"

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ashrah was meditating near the large structure where she first challenged Ermac to Mortal Kombat. Unfortunately she failed miserably against Shao Kahn's precious psychic assassin. After he defeat she was beginning to think that she'll stay in the Nether Realm forever, but before she can continue her self-pity thoughts she felt a presents behind her. Quickly she grabbed her Kriss and turned to engage the being.

There stood Havik in his dark robe smiling at the demon.

"_Hello again Ashrah my dear, I see you're still trapped in this realm."_

"Havik it's been a while."

"_Almost two years to be exact."_

"What brings you to me this time? The last time you where here was to tell me about Ermac."

"Yes I remember that clearly, and once again I bring you news of a new being that you could get you out of this Realm."

Ashrah was on her feet in a heartbeat with her Kriss in hand and a look of hope on her face. "Really? Who?"

"Eager as always dear Ashrah. The being isn't an Oni he was once human but now threw dark magic he is a Wrath and a very powerful one at that."

"He sounds powerful."

"Oh he is, even more than Ermac but this time you have an advantage."

Ashrah gave Havik a curious look. "What advantage?"

Havik pointed to the east _"The Wraith is named Noob, he was once the older brother of Sub-Zero himself. As we speak Sub-Zero and a his student are locked in Kombat with the Wraith. When you reach them Noob will be exhausted from his fight with the two Lin Kuei thus allowing you to deliver the final strike._" He turned to look at Ashrah and smiled _"But you must leave now."_

Without hesitation Ashrah quickly bolted past Havik and towards the east where the wraith would be. As she left she heard Havik yell one last thing.

"_If you wish to achieve victory you must defeat Noob before he calls his cyborg companion Smoke to the fight. If Smoke joins the fight then you will lose and the Lin Kuei will die. Do not allow that to happen, the Lin Kuei must live!"_ And with those departing words Havik faded into nothing.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frost and Sub-Zero where back to back shooting random ice blast around the arena. So far half of the area was frozen solid yet Sub-Zero or Frost didn't seem to care. After about three minutes of turning the Nether Realm into a winter wonderland the two stopped and where gasping for air.

"Do… you think… we got… him?" Frost asked panting for air

"I… have no… idea…" Sub-Zero replied looking over the arena. But suddenly two shurikens flew threw the air one hit Frost in the kneecap and the other hit Sub-Zero right in his chest. Frost fell to the ground screaming in pain as Sub-Zero grabbed his chest in shock and stumbled back. Noob appeared out of the only place they overlooked; there own shadows.

Noob ran forward and jump kicked the shuriken deeper into Sub-Zero's chest throwing the Grandmaster on the ground next to his student. Noob reached for another shuriken but Sub-Zero threw his hand out and hit Noob in the chest with an ice blast. He then jumped up and shot the floor with ice he then slid forward and hit Noob in the jaw with a cold shoulder attack. As Noob broke from the ice and was flung back Sub-Zero gave a quick yell of pain as he ripped the shuriken from his chest and threw it to the ground. He then held out his hands and summoned the Kori Blade out of the most powerful and sturdy ice he could make.

Noob jumped back and summoned another weapon from the shadows. This time it wasn't a shuriken it was a large black scythe. Sub-Zero glanced at Frost who was still on the floor holding her knee in pain; the shuriken logged its self-halfway into her kneecap disabling her ability to walk. Knowing now that it was up to him he took his Kori blade and held it out towards Noob.

"It will finally end here!"

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Smoke slowly marched towards the cover that Kabal was hiding behind as he unloaded over 50,000 bullets on what was once a large rock pillar was now just a large pile of pebbles.

"Resistance is futile," Smoke said as he started to move around the pile. Kabal saw Smoke making his way around his cover and started to move away from the cyborg. Kobra poked his head out from his foxhole and peaked at Kabal.

"Psst! Kabal over here!" Kobra yelled getting his master's attention. "Over here!"

Kabal peaked around the opposite corner from Kobra and saw Smoke still marching towards him. Quickly Kabal jumped up and started to sprint toward the foxhole. Smoke saw Kabal making a break for it and resumed firing. Kabal herd the firing from Smoke's gattling gun and herd the ground behind him shatters as the ammunition crashes into the rock. He knew that the bullets where getting closer and closer to striking him feeling the vibration and feeling the bullets wiz threw the air.

Deciding that he had only one chance left Kabal dived threw the air. As he flew into the foxhole he felt a large amount of pain hitting his side. As he fell into the foxhole he quickly looked at his side to see two or three large holes bleeding horribly.

"Ahh shit!" Kobra yelled as he saw his leader bleed, Kira was also finally conscious and instantly started to tend to Kabal's wounds. Kabal looked up and saw that Kobra was bleeding in various places as well.

"What happened to you?" he asked

Kobra pointed to Kira. "I chucked her into this pit and she woke up half way in the air."

Kabal rolled his eyes under his mask, but suddenly a very loud and familiar noise was herd. Smoke started to unload his gattling gun rounds on the foxhole. Once again the loud gunfire tore threw the air and bullets whizzed by the foxhole tearing the rocks apart.

Kabal, Kobra, and Kira suddenly covered their heads to prevent the rocks from falling on there heads.

"ENOUGH OF THE FREAKING BULLETS ALREADY!" Kobra yelled at Smoke. Instantly the bullets stopped, there was a moment of silence before the sound of Smoke activating his jets again and took off into the air. Kabal, Kobra and Kira froze for a while before Kira gathered enough courage to peak out of the foxhole. Smoke was nowhere to be seen; only a trail of smoke in the air told them that he left.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Fifteen minutes earlier**-

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sub-Zero ran toward his older brother and swung his Kori sword at Noob. Noob tilted his scythe so its blade collided with Sub-Zero's Kori blade. Noob then pulled his scythe back and swung at Sub-Zero's legs. The Lin Kuei jumped over the blade and kicked Noob in the chest still in the air. He landed then swung at Noob's neck but the wraith leaned back and the Kori blade just hit thin air. Noob stood straight again and brought the blunt end of the scythe into the faceplate of Sub-Zero's helmet. Sub-Zero stumbled back and Noob took the opportunity to swing his scythe a second time slicing Sub-Zero very lightly in his abdomen but it was deep enough to draw blood. Sub-Zero jumped away from the wraiths attack and shot a ice blast at him. Noob swung his scythe at the ball of ice and disrupted the attack. Noob then ran forward again swinging his scythe.

Sub-Zero expected this to happen and stepped back holding out his hand and another ice clone appeared in his place. Noob quickly noticed the error of his mistake and tried to slow himself down but it was to late. He hit the clone head on and froze instantly. Sub-Zero quickly jumped forward and trusted his Kori sword straight at Noob. The Kori blade instantly embedded itself into Noob's stomach. The ice around Noob shattered as he stumbled back in pain and surprise.

-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ashrah sprinted on top of a cliff that overlooked the area where Noob and the two Lin Kuei where fighting. She arrived just in time to see Noob stumble back with a large hole in his abdomen and Sub-Zero holding a blooded Kori Blade. Noob fell to his knees as his blood pumped threw his stomach. Noob seemed frozen with fear knowing that he may die. Suddenly without warning Noob threw his head up and screamed.

"**SMOKE!"**

Ashrah gasped in surprise as Noob shouted out his companion's name. Then suddenly there was a sound like a jet taking flight. Ashrah, Sub-Zero, and Frost looked to the west to see a long cloud of smoke taking off into the air. Ashrah knew that if Smoke arrived that he'll kill the three without hesitation, quickly she devised a plan and jumped off the cliff holding her Kriss blade. She landed behind the wraith and quickly slammed the sword into Noob's back and threw the heart. Noob froze gagging on his own blood as he fell over. Ashrah then felt a strange tingling all over her body, she realized that her time in the Nether Realm was up.

Sub-Zero was take by surprise by the sudden death of Noob at the hands of the his old ally during the Onaga act but was taken even more aback when she threw out her hand at him and yelled. "Quickly take my hand! There is no time!"

After those words a vortex started to appear over Ashrah leading into another realm. Ashrah held her hand out still hoping that Sub-Zero would trust her enough to grab it. Sub-Zero looked to the west again to see Smoke was almost upon them. Swallowing his doubt he quickly ran over to Frost and scooped her into his arms then made a dash to Ashrah who was being pulled into the portal. Sub-Zero reached out to grabbed Ashrah's hand and got a firm hold on it.

Ashrah smiled as both her and Sub-Zero's feet where lifted of the ground but then something dawned on her. Her Kriss blade forced itself out of her grip and fell to the earth. She gasped and reached out for it but it was to far before she could get a second chance the Vortex sucked both her and the Lin Kuei away.

Smoke landed and looked around the terrain, Noob was dead and the Kriss blade was left behind. After a short period Smoke said the last thing anyone would predict.

"Mission accomplished."

"_Indeed Smoke, well done."_ Havik said as he walked out from the background. He held out his hands and the same green glow engulfed his body from when he revived Frost. Havik shot the green beam into Noob restoring his soul into his body. Noob's head shot up and the wraith started to gasp for air. Havik smiled and grabbed the Kriss blade from the ground.

"You did good Noob, you are a credit to assassins everywhere." Havik said as he inspected the blade.

"Why do you need that damn sword so much?" Noob asked as he checked his stomach.

"That is none of your concern. Just know that I am pleased with you work and you will be rewarded handsomely just like we agreed."

------------------

The End… For Now.

PS: Havik is a tricky one isn't he?

Insert Beetlejuice Movie into song and cue credits.


End file.
